Every Birthday has surprises
by scottysgirl31
Summary: Steve surprises Kono for her birthday


Steve had been thinking for weeks what he would get Kono for her birthday, he first thought simple. Maybe a card and some chocolates, then his plans started to get more extravagant, like flowers and jewelry or clothes, the Navy Seal just couldn't decide. Steve had tried telling Kono dozens of times over the last few weeks how he felt, but they would either get interrupted or he would lose his words. So he decided that this present would tell her.

* * *

Kono was excited about her birthday, it was the first one of being a part of Five-0 and having more than her birth family with her. She kind of hoped that they were doing something, maybe a little get together, just a few beers and maybe cake, she really wanted cake.

When she woke on the morning of her birthday, she was excited. She leapt from her bed and got ready for the day. When she got into the office she was the only one there. She expected to see at least Steve sat in his office. He was always the first one in and then Kono would be the second, some mornings they would sit and chat before Chin and Danny came in, other mornings not a word was said. Kono always hoped that the conversations in the morning would lead to more, something outside of work maybe.

Kono was in her office when everyone came in, not one person came into her office and wished her Happy Birthday, not even Chin. Kono felt hurt, she thought she had mentioned at least once that her birthday was today and Chin should have known anyway he had been celebrating it with her for the last twenty five years.

* * *

The day slowly passed and not one person came up to her and wished her Happy Birthday, Kono didn't want to say anything because she didn't want it to be like she was seeking attention. She had got a Birthday wish from her mother and Father and her brothers which made things a bit better. The got a case which turned out to be a prank by a bunch of kids, to say the least none of them were impressed and Steve even threatened to lock 'em all up for wasting police time.

They we all sent home by the Boss man, not once over the day had any of them said anything. Before they all left Kono asked what they were doing for the evening, Chin was spending the evening with Leilani, Danny was going home to watch some old movie and Steve said he was going to go for an extra long swim and the drink some beers. When Chin asked her what she was going to do, she told them she was going to go to her mothers for a couple of hours and then go home and sit alone in her apartment. They all laughed and left her standing there.

* * *

Kono did as she said she was going to do, she went to her mothers, celebrated her birthday there. She got some amazing presents from her parents and brothers, she now also had enough money to get that new surfboard she was after. She left her parents home with a smile on her face which was more than what she left work with. She told her mom and dad about work and they laughed and told her that maybe they had more important things to deal with.

* * *

She drove home stopping of a all night liquor store to buy something to help her through the night. When she pulled into the drive she parked her car in the usual spot and before getting out gathered the gifts from her family. Kono walked the short distance from the car to the door, but before she put the key in and unlocked the door, she looked at her little burglar alarm. It was broken. Before she left the house each day she would put a small piece of tape on the bottom of the door, it had been unstuck.

Carefully and quietly moving backwards, she dropped the bags down and moved round to the back of the house, the back door was open. She entered slowly drawing her gun, she moved through the kitchen, clear; she moved into the living room and saw shuffling behind the couch. The burglar had their back to her, she laid slid her weapon into the back of her pants and then jumped the man wrapping her arm around his throat. They fought, and the lights switched on just as she was about to land a blow to the side of his head.

"Shit Steve!" she shouted dropping her arm, *What the hell are you doing here?" That was when she noticed Danny and Chin wearing stupid hats by the front door.

"Surprise!" they said together blowing into that loud party things.

"You guys remembered?" she said shocked and happy. "I thought had all forgotten, you've basically been ignoring me all day," she frowned.

"Of course we remembered, we just wanted to make the surprise more surprising," Danny concluded smiling at his answer.

"Aww guys," Kono laughed suddenly feeling all emotional.

"Cuz you really think I would forget, I've been celebrating your birthday for twenty five years," Chin laughed walking over and hugging his young cousin.

* * *

"Well we've only celebrated this year, but we still didn't forget," Danny smiled joining Chin, once Chin finished hugging Kono Danny took over. "Presents are on the table," Danny pointed to a small pile of wrapped presents on the table.

"Thanks guys, would someone mind getting the shopping of the doorstep, I was preparing for a night alone," Kono laughed pointing to the door.

"I got it," Chin dart around her went to the front door. He came back in with the bags, "How did you know we were in here, we made sure there was nothing out of place," Chin asked putting the bags down into the kitchen.

"Walker Texas Ranger," Kono laughed. They all looked at her confused. "Well in one of the episodes, he takes a strand of his hair and then wetting it he sticks it to the bottom of the door, when he comes home later that night the hair has been broken, I just used tape instead," she concluded feeling a little proud of herself.

"She's beaten the Navy Seal!" Danny cheered. "She managed to get the jump on his as well! Chin, Kono is winning," Danny informed, high fiving Chin.

"There is a reason I love Chuck Norris," Kono laughed taking a beer from Danny.

"He's like fifty odd!" Chin protested.

"I like older guys," Kono looked at Steve when she said it, making eye contact with him and making sure he knew.

"Did not need to know that," Chin covered his ears and staying going 'la la la' repeatedly to block her out. They all laughed at him and pushed Kono towards the presents.

"This is from me," Danny smiled pushing to the front to give her his present. Kono unwrapped the the semi large gift and saw it was three books by her favorite author.

"How did you know?" Kono asked shock, she had told no one that she was a fan of the Nicholas Sparks books, she even secretly went to watch the films.

"I saw one of his books when I was here the other day," Danny laughed pointing to the book still sat on her desk. "See I'm a great detective," he winked.

"Okay stop hogging, my present," Chin's present was the width of her coffee table and Kono couldn't figure out what it was. She unwrapped the box and the unlatched the black case, I looked like a gun box and it was.

"Oh my God, that's a Savage Model 111, I've been after one for ages," Kono looked at Chin and then gun moving back and forth between the two. "These cost a fortune you shouldn't have."

"Well I was going to wait until your next big birthday, but I knew you'd buy it before then, so don't expect anything at thirty," Chin laughed hugging Kono when she threw herself at him.

"Cuz, I don't expect anything till I'm thirty, that must have wiped you out," she laughed drying her eyes.

"Yeah well, you're worth it," he kissed her cheek and pushed her back to the gun. "Next case, I expect to see that in use."

"Damn right, I'm not going anywhere without it," Kono exclaimed stroking the gun.

"Another lunatic with a gun," Danny sighed. "When will you learn not to encourage her!" Danny hit Chin playfully on the arm.

"It's fun to see your face and then Steve's when she beats him again on the ranges," Chin laughed. Steve had been silent the entire time and finally spoke up when Chin said his name.

"That is not happening again!" Steve exclaimed pointing at Kono, "Rematch tomorrow, I'll get you on base again."

"Sure thing! Now where's my present," she laughed rubbing her hands together eagerly.

"I've gotta go get it," Steve pointed to out front where his car was. "It's a little hard to wrap, so I kept it in the car," Steve explained before walking out to his car.

* * *

When he reappeared he was carrying a surfboard and custom made surfboard Kono had designed.

"Steve those are my designs, where did you get them?" Kono asked stunned. She remembered taking them with her into the office the other day, but she thought she had locked them away in her draw.

"I saw you working on them and I asked Chin what they were, he said they were designs for your new board, so I may have done a little B and E on your draw to get them, pissed?" He asked handing the board over so she could a better look.

"A little, but this makes up for it, Thank you." she leaning over and wrapped her free arm around his neck hugging him, she also kissed his cheek softly and for a little longer than was probably necessary.

"Anytime," he muttered back.

* * *

The evening continued with drinks and cake, a lot of cake and Kono ate most of it. Chin and Danny left at midnight and Steve stayed to help Kono tidy some of it up before he left and she went to bed.

"Thank you for the board again," Kono expressed, "I was going to get it with the money I had gotten from my parents," she explained while gathering up a pile of bottles.

"It's fine, I didn't know what I was going to get you anyway, I had the guy work day and night so I would be ready," he admitted adding to the bottle collection in her arms.

"Well it's great," she dumped the bottles into bag. "Steve?"

"Huh?" he turned to face her only to see that she was right behind him. He could feel her breath on his face and her eyes boring into him.

"You wanna know what I wished for?" she breathed reaching and laying her hands on his abdomen over his shirt. "You."


End file.
